1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory card and a memory storage device using the same, and more particularly, to a memory card whose storage capacity can be increased, and a memory storage device using the memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
In digital products or digital peripheral devices such as Personal Computers (PCs), Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) audio layer-3 (MP3) players, digital cameras and electronic dictionaries, a memory storage device may be frequently used to store and replay data. In general, a memory card may be used as a portable memory storage device, and there are various memory cards such as a memory stick, a Secure Digital (SD) card, a mini SD card and a Multimedia Card (MMC). To receive and store data from a host or to output data stored in the memory cards to the host, the memory cards may include a memory controller and a non-volatile memory packaged together.
A host may be able to manage continuously increasing amounts of data. However, the capacity of a non-volatile memory included in the memory card may be fixed when it is produced, and a user can not increase the capacity. Therefore, the user may have to purchase a high-capacity memory card again, which may be expensive.